Golden Moments
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Ally is a Golden Retriever who has only had other dogs as companions. But when Dave adopts her, Ally will now have to try and live with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes as family members. As Ally tries adapting to her new life, can she try and prove herself, or will her canine ways make life all the more difficult?
1. Adopted

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Golden Moments

This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I own nothing expect for the ideas for the story and the OC Golden Retriever, Ally. Thank you to Jemerald Goldie for helping inspire my OC, Ally. All Rights Reserved go to _**Bagdasarian Productions.**_

Chapter 1: Adapted

It was May in Los Angelos California, and the weather was pleasant. However something was going on inside an Adoption Center; a Golden Retriever puppy was being kept in a play pen all alone. The puppy was female, and was just lying down, bored out of her mind. She was the last member of her litter.

Suddenly, she heard a bell, which meant that a person walked into the store. There was more talking, but the puppy had no idea what was going on. After several minutes, the owner of the Adoption Center walked into room for adoptive dogs and puppies. The man walked all the way down the hall until they got to her. After a few minutes of examining both the puppy and her health chart, the owner got his keys, unlocked the play pen, got a leash, attached the leash to the puppy, and walked her out of the hall to the main office area.

As Ally sat down, she saw another man. The man was in his mid- fifties, had black hair, and was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and shoes. The two men talked about Ally, as she continued to stare at them in confusion. After the second man signed some papers and gave them to the owner, the man bent down and let Ally sniff his hand. Ally could tell the man was nice, based on the smell of his hand. However, she also smelled something else, but didn't know what it was. The owner then gave the man a dog carrier, and Ally's possessions like toys, her blanket, dog bed, things like that.

Soon, the dog carrier was put in front of Ally, and she went in as instructed. After the man shook the owner's hand, Ally was carried over to a car, and put in the passenger's seat. The man then closed the door, went to the driver's side in front of her, and drove.

"Don't worry, Ally. You'll like your new home. My name is Dave, and I'll be your new owner. Hopefully you'll like my kids," the man named Dave said as he drove in the direction of his house. Ally could tell that Dave was telling her all of this information so she wouldn't be so apprehensive about her new home. However, she wondered what that odd scent was that she smelled earlier.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	2. Meeting Ally

Chapter 2: Meeting Ally

Soon, they drove up the driveway, and stopped. Dave then got out Ally's items, and the dog carrier with Ally still inside of it, and went inside the house before closing the door. Dave put the dog carrier down and then called out: "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, come down here! I want you to meet someone!"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was then that they noticed the dog carrier. Dave then opened up the carrier, and said: "Ally, meet your new family,"

Ally came out of the carrier, and saw the chipmunks. At first, nothing happened. Ally was confused; she thought she was meeting human kids, not chipmunks. Suddenly, Ally's instincts kicked in, and she quickly went for being a calm and confused puppy, into a defensive and loud puppy. Ally started barking and had only had one goal in mind; chase!

Ally ran after the six chipmunks as they screamed and scattered, running away from Ally, and trying to get to higher grounds! Jeanette and Eleanor ran up the couch, Brittany and Alvin ran up to the top of the kitchen table, and Simon and Theodore tried to do the same as Alvin and Brittany, but they slipped, and fell onto the kitchen floor. Simon and Theodore gasped and hugged each other upon seeing Ally slowly advance towards them.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Please don't hurt us!" Theodore said as he hugged Simon. Simon hugged his little brother back protectively as he added: "Yes, we're friendly!" However, as Simon and Theodore waited to be chewed to pieces, Ally stopped and gave them a look of confusion, tilting her head. She then proceeded to walk towards the two chipmunk brothers, only this time, out of curiosity. Soon, she got over to them, sniffed both brothers with her snout, and then while wagging her tail, licked them happily.

Alvin and the Chipettes were surprised; they though Ally would be shaking Simon and Theodore in her mouth like a squeaky toy! Instead, she was greeting them as if they were her new best friends. This convinced the four other chipmunks to stand near and let the new Golden Retriever puppy come greet them. At first, Eleanor waited patiently as Ally came over to them. Jeanette was a bit nervous as Ally sniffed her, but then started petting her. As for Alvin and Brittany, they waited just like Eleanor for Ally to sniff them, and then pet the puppy.

"So, what do you all think of Ally?" Dave asked the six chipmunks as they looked up at their adoptive father.

"We like her! Thank you, Dave!" they all responded, giving Dave a hug.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	3. Ally Speaks

Chapter 3: Ally Speaks

After separating from the hug, Dave got out Ally's food and water bowl, her toys, her blanket, and finally, Ally's dog bed. Once everything was set up, Dave called everyone out into the living room.

"Okay everyone, since Ally is a part of the family now, I need all of you to help take care of her. That means taking her outside, grooming her, feeding and giving her water, and most important of all; giving Ally attention. Do you understand?" Dave explained, making sure everyone understood how serious and important the situation was. Everyone understood, and agreed to help out. With that, Dave left to go do a song.

"Well, now that we have some time to ourselves, what would you like to do Ally?" Simon asked Ally. What happened next surprised the six chipmunks; Ally spoke, but it was no normal puppy noise.

"Well, this whole place is so new to me. Maybe you all could show me around- Why are you all looking at me like that?!" Ally said receiving both shocked and confused looks from the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Y-Y-You can speak English?!" Alvin exclaimed in a sheer blur of shock and disbelief.

"Of course! Dogs have their own way of communicating, and since most humans can't understand what we're asking in 'dog language', we've had to come up with different ways of speaking to them. So, English is actually one of our secret dog languages," Ally explained. The Chipmunks and Chipettes understood now, what Ally was talking about. Theodore however, didn't quite understand something.

"But wouldn't it be easier to just talk to the humans in English?" Theodore asked, not really understanding the whole 'dog language' thing.

"Actually no, it wouldn't. If we tried that, it would just sound like a bunch of strange noises and barks to a human!" Ally answered. After Ally answered all of her sibling's questions, the Chipmunks and Chipettes gave Ally a tour of the whole downstairs area of the house. After that, Ally asked if they could go explore the upstairs part of the house.

"We don't know, Ally. We'd have to get Dave's permission first before you can go upstairs. I'll go ask him!" Simon said before running off to Dave's working area. Everyone else waited for Simon to come back with an answer. Eventually, after a few minutes, Simon came back looking sad.

"I'm sorry Ally. I talked to Dave but he said you aren't allowed upstairs until you get older. I'm sorry," Simon said as he looked at All with regret.

Thank you for reading ad I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	4. The Blue Bow

Chapter 4: The Blue Bow

Ally licked Simon and said that she understood the rule about not going upstairs; it was because Dave didn't want Ally to hurt herself by accident.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes decided it would just be best if they all hung out downstairs. While the others went to go play Monopoly or read a book, Brittany had something else in mind. She asked Ally to follow her into the kitchen, and the puppy obeyed.

Once they were in the kitchen, Brittany scratched Ally's head gently before smiling at Ally. Brittany then jumped up on the kitchen table, jumped over to the counter, and began looking through the drawers. Soon, Brittany found what she was looking for; small, colorful bows, and a small paperclip. Brittany grabbed all of the colored bows and the small paperclip and went back over to Ally.

"So Ally, I was thinking about trying to help you look more adorable. Which colored bow would you like?" Brittany asked, showing the puppy all of the colored bows. Ally looked at the bows in confusion, trying to decide on one. What Brittany didn't know was that dogs could see in colors, but red and green colors were hard to figure out. Ally thought about it, and picked the light blue colored bow. Brittany then put the other colored bows away before coming back.

"Okay Ally. I'm going to put the bow on. Just stay calm and we'll be done in no time!" Brittany said, grabbing the bow and paperclip. Ally nodded and then let Brittany climb up onto her. Ally closed her eyes and tried to stay calm as Brittany did whatever it was she was doing! Ally could feel the fur on her head and near her ear get lifted, as well as the paperclip running along her fur a few seconds later.

"Finished!" Brittany exclaimed, getting off of Ally's back. After Brittany turned to face Ally again, she asked: "So, what do you think, Ally?"

Ally walked over to a mirror that was in the living room and looked. She could see her own reflection, but what was different was that on her head near her left ear was the light blue bow that she had picked out earlier. The bow was also attached to her fur by the small paperclip that Brittany had gotten out. Ally couldn't believe it! She looked _ridiculous_! Plus, the paperclip with the bow on it just felt uncomfortable to her. However, Ally didn't want to be mean to Brittany; she was just trying to be nice. Ally then returned to the kitchen and went to Brittany.

"Brittany, I want to thank you for trying to make me look pretty, but I don't think the bow is going to work out. Plus, it feels uncomfortable to me. I'm sorry Brittany," Ally said as Brittany removed the bow. "It's okay Ally," she replied.

Thank you for reading ad I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5: Preparations

As Brittany put the light blue bow and the paperclip away, Ally went over to the others who were watching TV on the couch. Ally instantly smiled and said to them: "I'm bored! I want to do something! Would somebody please throw my squeaky toy? No wait! Would someone please give me attention? Pet my back. Please?" Ally kept getting excited about everything she suggested until she finally just sat down, waiting.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all smiled at Ally and then jumped down from the couch before going over to Ally. They started to rub her back while watching her tail wag back and forth and the wide smile that was now on Ally's face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Ally said as she enjoyed all of the attention she was getting from her family members. Eventually, Alvin and Brittany joined, and pet Ally too. A few minutes later, Dave came walking into the living room.

"Hi Chipmunks and Chipettes, I'm glad to see you all like Ally. Listen, I was thinking about tonight, and I realized that this is Ally's first time sleeping at our house tonight. Considering this, I decided that we're going to have Ally sleep downstairs tonight, we'll see how she does, and then continue from there!" Dave told Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Ally. They all agreed to the plan and when Dave left, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes talked to Ally.

"Are you sure I'll be okay sleeping down here tonight?" Ally asked nervously. After all, it was her first day with her new family, and she knew it would take some time before she would get used to the house, her new family and life as the new puppy.

"We're sure you'll be fine, Ally. If you need us, just come get us," Simon said while he petted her. Ally started to feel better after hearing what Simon said, but was still a little apprehensive.

The rest of the day was normal, along with Ally getting a new light blue, soft fabric collar with her name on it.

The rest of the day was normal with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes playing with Ally up until dinnertime. After dinner, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all help make sure Ally was comfortable for her first night. They got her dog bed out and put her pillow and her blanket in her bed.

"Goodnight Ally. If you need anything just bark," Dave said before going up to bed. After Dave left, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were the only ones left with Ally.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and Review Please.


	6. Ally's First Night

Chapter 6: Ally's First Night

Ally and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes just stared at each other before saying goodnight.

"Goodnight Ally. I hope you have a good first night's sleep," Simon said as he petted her on the head.

"Goodnight Ally," Theodore and Eleanor said at the same time, before giving her a hug.

"Goodnight Ally. Be safe," Jeanette added, also petting the Golden Retriever.

"Goodnight Ally. Pleasant dreams," Brittany said as she also petted Ally.

"Goodnight Ally. Sleep tight! Don't let the bed pups bite!" Alvin added with a smile.

"Alvin!" Everyone yelled at Alvin, knowing his 'joke' wasn't exactly comforting. Ally just gave Alvin a serious look before saying: Ha ha, Alvin. I appreciate the comment, but it's not exactly funny at a time like this!" Alvin chuckled nervously until he finally replied: "I'm sorry, Ally. I hope you sleep well."

"Don't worry about it Alvin, and thank you!" Ally replied before everyone gave her one last hug and then ran upstairs to bed. Simon shut the lights out downstairs so Ally would have a nice, dark, quiet place to sleep.

Ally tried to get to sleep, but it was hard for her; she may have smelled the whole bottom section of the house, but the environment and the atmosphere in general was so new and strange to her. It was like sleeping in a place that you knew was safe, but the environment was still unfamiliar territory.

Ally then decided to double check everything to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. After about an hour or two of sniffing the house again, she found nothing.

Eventually, Ally thought about all of her nice, new family members. It helped distract her from anything else and helped her calm down so she could get to sleep. After about a few minutes or so, Ally was fast asleep.

She dreamed of being able to go upstairs and see the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom. She dreamed of all the fun things she would be able to do with them upstairs; hanging out, playing ball together, making bed sheet forts, and a whole bunch of other fun stuff.

Soon, Ally felt more comfortable about her new home as she slept. Everybody was so kind and wanting to help make her feeling at home. Knowing that she was with a good family made Ally feel happy, and that's all she wanted.

Thank you and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	7. Breakfast and Greetings

Chapter 7: Breakfast and Greetings

Ally slowly woke up and felt well rested. She yawned and stretched her front legs and paws forwards before going back to her normal body position and getting out of her dog bed. Then, she smelled something; something delicious!

"Oh my goodness! That smells _good_. Wait a minute! It can't be?! Is it?" Ally said to herself as she sniffed the air some more.

"It is! Yummy, crispy, juice, delicious BACON! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Ally cheered as her tail wagged like there was no tomorrow! She then ran to the kitchen and saw Dave cooking Breakfast. As Dave was putting the food on plates however, he turned around and saw Ally staring up at him. Dave knew she must have smelled the food and was hungry.

"Hi Ally, are you hungry?" Dave asked as Ally smiled and wagged her tail as a sign that she accepted Dave's offer. Dave smiled back at the puppy and then got her some pieces of bacon. Ally ate her food happily as Dave washed his hands thoroughly and then put the plates of food on the table and then went over to the stairs.

"Chipmunks and Chipettes, Breakfast is ready!" Dave called out loudly. As soon as Dave went back into the kitchen, Ally immediately went to the bottom of the staircase and waited to see who would come down first. After waiting for a minute or two, Theodore and Eleanor came running down the stairs.

"Theodore! Eleanor! Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you! I missed you!" Ally exclaimed as the two youngest chipmunk siblings came to the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by her. Ally's tail was wagging like crazy and she started to lick her friends with affection.

"It's good to see you too, Ally. How was your first night?" Theodore asked her, as he pet Ally's back.

"It was good. I had a little bit of trouble getting to sleep, but overall, it was good" Ally replied, wagging her tail. Once Ally got off of Theodore and Eleanor, the two green pajama wearing chipmunks went to go eat Breakfast. It was a little while before Simon and Jeanette came downstairs, but once they did, Ally ran over to them and started licking them.

"Simon! Jeanette! How are you doing?! I missed you!" Ally cried out after licking the two bespectacled chipmunks and letting them pet her.

"We're doing good, Ally. We're happy to see you too," Simon replied before he and Jeanette went to go eat. After about an hour or two, Alvin and Brittany came downstairs and got them same welcome greeting from Ally.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	8. A Day Outside

Chapter 8: A Day Outside

Later on after Breakfast, everybody got all washed up and ready for the day. Once they were done. The whole family went outside for some fresh air in the backyard.

It was nice and sunny outside, and while Dave did chores, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Ally all played together. During a game of tag however, Ally heard a noise; it was loud, metallic, roaring, and coming in their direction. Ally lifted her head and saw something white zoom past the house.

"What was that?" Ally asked, feeling both curious and somewhat protective after hearing the noise.

"That was a car, Ally. They come by here all the time," Simon answered, adjusting his glasses. Ally nodded her head and continued to play with her chipmunk siblings. However, as Ally kept playing, she couldn't help but stop and look up each time car drove by the house.

Eventually, Ally and the others got tired of running around and stopped to have some lunch with Dave. After lunch, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Ally played some more. They played tag, hide and seek, and many other games. In fact, the whole family spent the whole day outside, enjoying the weather and having fun!

Later on, Dave decided that it was so nice outside that he felt like it would be a good day for barbequing. Dave cooked burgers and hot dogs for dinner. However, when Ally heard the words 'hot dogs' she got concerned, thinking that hot dogs were made from real dogs. Thankfully, Simon reassured her that hot dogs had nothing to do with actual dogs. That made Ally feel much better.

After playing for a long time and hanging out, Dave called everyone inside the house for dinner. Everyone went inside and had a great dinner. Just as they were about to go back outside however, it was getting dark. Everyone frowned, because once it got dark outside that meant it was time to stay indoors.

It was then that the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Ally decided to watch some TV. After a few hours however, it was time for bed. Everyone got into their pajamas – except for Ally, said goodnight to each other, and then fell asleep. As Ally fell asleep however, she dreamed of all the other fun things she'd be able to do with her chipmunk siblings and friends.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Also, I want to apologize for not updating sooner; I had to get through Finals week first before posting any more chapters. Plus, I was feeling unwell for a while too. Also, I only put in the part about hot dogs for humor purposes. I'm sorry if you were offended in any way by that, that was not my intention. Once again, I'm sorry. Read and review please.


	9. Movie Night

Chapter 9: Movie Night

Soon, it was morning and everyone got up as usual. The day was pretty much normal; Alvin and Brittany were being competitive about something, Simon and Jeanette were talking about science, and Theodore and Eleanor were talking about new recipes that they could make. Overall, the day went by without any problems.

However, by the time it was dark outside and dinner was served, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got excited. Ally had no idea why, so she decided to ask.

"What are you all excited about?" Ally asked the six chipmunks, puzzled by their enthusiasm.

"It's Movie Night tonight! Every Friday we all take turns picking out a movie we all can watch," Theodore explained as he looked at Ally, then back at the blank TV screen.

"Also, ever since Alvin scared Theodore by making him watch _**Jungle Monsters 4**_, everybody has to get permission from Dave as to what movies we can watch!" Simon added so Ally understood.

"Yeah, and it's _my_ turn tonight to pick what movie we watch!" Alvin said as he began looking through the selection of DVDs they had. Eventually, Alvin picked one out and showed it to Dave as he came walking into the room.

"Dave, may we watch this movie?" Alvin asked, showing Dave the DVD cover. Dave looked at the cover, and then turned the DVD cover over to read the summary of the movie. He also looked at the movie's rating to make sure it was appropriate. The movie was rated G. Dave thought for a minute, and then replied: "Yes Alvin, you all may watch this movie; It's appropriate for everyone."

"Thank you Dave," Alvin said as Dave gave the DVD back to him. Alvin then ran over to the TV, and opened the DVD case, exposing the DVD disc. Simon turned the TV on and made sure that the TV was ready for the DVD. Alvin then got the DVD disc out of its container, opened the disc slot, put the movie disc into the slot and then closed it.

As the TV lit up with light however, Simon skipped the trailer previews for other movies, so they could get to the Main Menu. Once that was done, Simon used the controls to go over to the Languages section. Simon used the controls to go over to the Audio selections and clicked on English. He also went to the Subtitles selection and used the buttons to select No Subtitles. After all of that was done, Simon went back to the Main Menu and clicked Play and the movie began.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	10. The Movie and New Sheets

Chapter 10: The Movie and New Sheets

Once the movie began, the movie title was displayed and it was a cartoon in color. What made the movie interesting was that all of the characters were puppies, and each puppy was a different, common breed of dog. The story took place at the main character's house, then the setting changed to the puppies walking down a pathway, and eventually lead the characters into a supposed haunted house.

As the movie continued, the puppies went into the haunted house as well as rooms within the haunted house. Throughout the movie, the characters had to figure out if the house was actually haunted. Of course, the puppy characters ended up getting into all sorts of situations, resulting in funny, supposedly scary results. The funny results included bed sheet ghosts, and other funny things.

Most of the funny results were bed sheet ghosts though. The movie continued and eventually the main characters found out that the bed sheet ghosts were really their friends under the bed sheets, there were no ghosts, and that the house was just old and spooky looking. The movie ended, and everyone enjoyed the movie.

Simon then stopped the movie, got the DVD out, and put it away. After that, Simon turned the TV off and as everyone relaxed, Dave came downstairs holding some old, white bed sheets.

"Hi guys, did you all enjoy your movie?" Dave asked calmly. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Ally nodded their heads.

"Ah Dave, what are those bed sheets for?" Simon asked. Dave looked at the sheets and then replied: "Oh, I found these old bed sheets in the linen closet. I was thinking about what we should do with them, and I decided to give them to Ally."

Everyone smiled as Dave began to unfold the bed sheets. Once the sheets were completely unfolded, Dave put the bed sheets under Ally's blanket on her dog bed. Dave then yawned and said: "I'm going to bed. Don't forget, there's a storm coming tonight, so if you need anything, just come get me. Goodnight!"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes said goodnight and then went over to tell her goodnight as well. Suddenly, Ally noticed that they were missing a chipmunk.

"Hey wait a minute, where is Alvin?" Ally asked. Suddenly, a small, ghostly figure appeared under Ally's bed sheets.

"Booooooooooooo!" the sheet covered figure said, waving its arms.

"Ahhhhh! A ghost!" Ally cried out as she ran over to the others. It was then that the ghost took off Ally's bed sheet, revealing Alvin under the sheets, smiling.

"Ha, ha, Alvin! You scared me!" Ally said as Alvin came out of the sheets.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	11. The Thunderstorm

Chapter 11: The Thunderstorm

"I'm sorry Ally, I just couldn't resist scaring you! I'm sorry," Alvin replied as he got out of Ally's bed sheets and went over to the others. Ally climbed into her bed once Alvin got out of the sheets. She yawned and circled her bed before lying down comfortably.

"Good night, guys," she murmured sleepily as she got under the sheets and blankets.

"Good night, Ally!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes said in unison as they left to go to their bedroom, and go to bed themselves.

Within the first several hours, Ally was able to get to sleep easily, since it was either mostly silent or lightly raining. As time passed by however, the storm came and was about to get more intense.

Ally was dozing off, when suddenly a loud pounding noise broke the silence. Ally jumped in shock as she heard it again. Lightning flashed through the windows, lighting up the room for only a second. Ally had no idea what was going on, since she had never really experienced thunderstorms like this before; most of the ones she had heard since she was a pup were just pouring rain with a few roars of thunder.

Nevertheless, she decided to investigate the house just in case there was any kind of danger. Ally walked nervously throughout the living room and found nothing. She then did the same for the kitchen, the family room and Dave's music room. Again she found nothing. Ally then double checked to be sure. As she finished checking the kitchen however, a major loud boom of thunder along with some lightning flashes scared the bejeebers out of Ally!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ally screamed, making a mad dash for her dog bed and quickly crawled her way under her bed sheets and blankets.

Ally poked her head out of her bed covers and looked around, scared. All around her she saw flashes of lightning making everyday objects look like scary creatures and monsters! The thunder didn't help much either, as it made Ally think something was out to get her. Ally whined as she felt truly scared and vulnerable from the storm.

It was times like these where she wished someone like Simon, Theodore, or Jeanette was there to help comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. All Ally wanted was for the storm to be over, and to cuddle in her dog bed under the sheets and blankets with one of her chipmunk buddies in her arms. She didn't care which chipmunk it would have been, just as long as she got comfort.

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for the idea. Thank you for helping me out; I really needed it. Thank you for reading. Read and review please.


	12. Covered and Scared

Chapter 12: Covered and Scared

Suddenly, just when Ally thought things couldn't get worse for her, they did. As Ally nervously waited for what would happen next, another massive roar of thunder filled the living room with sound! Ally got spooked from this, and she couldn't help but do one thing: panic!

Ally tried running out of her bed, but her leg got caught on the side of it and she tripped and fell. When she fell forward, her sheets, blankets, and dog bed flew forward along with her. The white sheets and Ally's blankets went flying into the air before coming down, and landed straight over Ally's body, covering her from head to toe. At the same time, the dog bed flew into the air, flipped forward and landed on top of the now bed sheets and blanket covered dog.

Ally whined and yelped as her environment quickly went from perfectly clear and dark, to pitch black! Ally ran around the living room as she struggled to get out of her bed covers and the dog bed that were on top of her. She looked like a large, light brown dome of bread come to life! Ally tried to get out, but it was hard since she couldn't see; not even the flashes of lightning were visible!

"Help! Help! I can't see! Who turned out the lights?!" Ally cried out as she struggled to escape and figure out what was going on. As she struggled however, Ally kept wondering around trying to shake her bed covers and dog bed off of her. This didn't work, and after several failed attempts, Ally decided that she was tired of struggling. She instinctively jumped up on her front paws, so she was standing on her hind legs and tried to fight her way out.

While she did this however, Ally's hind legs were moving around as she tried to get out. Also, since she didn't have good balance on her hind legs alone, Ally didn't notice that her covers were almost dragging on the ground. Suddenly, just when Ally thought she could get out, one of her back paws got caught in her bed sheets, and she tripped!

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ally screamed as her paws left the ground and she instantly felt herself falling backwards. Luckily when she fell, Ally's dog bed landed right-side up, so when she fell, the bed sheets and blanket covered dog landed on her back on top of the dog bed, safe and sound. Ally then wiggled herself to try and get up-right on her paws again. It took a while, but she managed to do it. Unfortunately, when she got back up, Ally was still stuck under her white bed sheets. She didn't notice it at first, but when she did, Ally ran around again in a panic! Lightning flashed, scaring the already frantic dog even more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Get me outta here!" Ally cried out desperately.

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for the you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	13. Ghosts, Bed Sheets and More Sheets

Chapter 13: Ghosts, Bed Sheets and More Sheets

Ally ran around the living room as she tried to throw her white bed sheets off of herself. Sadly, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't escape.

"Ohhhhhh! Help! I can't see anything! Help!" Ally cried out as she struggled under her white bed sheets. While she struggled however, lightning flashed, causing Ally to see the silhouette of objects from under the sheet, spooking her.

"Ahhhhh! Help! Monsters! Ghosts! They're after me! Help!" Ally cried out, running like crazy under her bed sheet. As she ran, Ally somehow found the entrance to the basement. Ally tripped under the sheet and went rolling down the basement stairs. Luckily, she wasn't hurt. Ally got up, but since there were no lights on in the basement, this meant she was now stuck under her bed sheets in a pitch black basement.

Lightning flashed again along with some thunder, surprising Ally in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Where am I?! Why is it so dark?! I can't see! Somebody help- Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ally screamed before falling into the laundry basket, filled with laundry. The bed sheet covered dog struggled to get out of the laundry basket, trying to find out what had occurred. Also, since Ally couldn't see under the sheet, this made the task even harder. As Ally struggled, she ended up getting tangled and confused within the pile of laundry.

"Huh? Hey, what happened? - Ah! Something's got me! Something's got me! Help! Ghosts! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ally screamed as she made a run for it! When she did this, the bed sheet covered dog accidentally got stuck under another white bed sheet, and caused the laundry basket to fall over, spilling laundry everywhere! Ally, now unknowingly stuck under the two white bed sheets, ran up the basement stairs, into the living room, and continued to try and get out of her bed sheets.

Meanwhile, as Theodore went to get a drink of water, he heard something.

"Help! Get me outta here! Please, somebody! Help! I can't see!" a muffled voice cried out. Theodore was surprised by the voice; it sounded like Ally. Theodore went to investigate, and as he walked into the living room, he saw Ally's dog bed and blankets were in the same place as before, but Ally was missing! Theodore heard the voice again, and looked at where it was coming from. Theodore gasped as he saw Ally stuck under the two white bed sheets and got scared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Theodore screamed as he ran away.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	14. A Ghost in the Dark

Chapter 14: A Ghost in the Dark

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help me! A ghost! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Theodore screamed as he ran away from the ghost, ran upstairs, and back into the bedroom. Theodore knew he had to tell someone about the ghost, but who would he tell? Theodore looked around the room, and quickly found Simon's blue covered bed. Theodore immediately ran over to Simon's bed, jumped up on the bed, and went over to Simon, who was asleep.

"Simon. Simon, please wake up! Simon! Simon! Simon!" Theodore whispered loudly, shaking Simon's arm.

Simon woke up from feeling someone shaking his arm. He slowly sat up, put his glasses on, and saw his little brother in front of him.

"Theodore? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Did you get scared of the storm? If you want too, you can sleep with me tonight. I don't mind comforting you, and giving you hugs," Simon offered, knowing how Theodore got scared during nights when there were thunderstorms.

"I'm scared, but not because of a nightmare, or the storm. Simon, there's a ghost!" Theodore replied nervously.

"A ghost, huh? What exactly did this ghost look like?" Simon responded, putting air quotes around the word 'ghost'.

"It was big, white, and scary! I ran away before it could get me!" Theodore answered in a scared voice. Simon put his paw on Theodore's left shoulder and smiled sympathetically at him.

"Theodore, I'm sure you just saw lightning making something or a shadow that looked like a ghost. It's okay, Theodore. The storm is just playing with your imagination. There's no such thing as a ghost," Simon reassured Theodore kindly.

"What? No, listen! I went to go get a drink of water, but then I heard someone calling for help. I went to the living room and Ally's dog bed and bed covers were all there, but Ally was missing! I heard the voice again, and when I looked, I saw the ghost!" Theodore answered nervously. Simon thought for a minute and understood.

"Well, what you said explains the ghost, but I don't know why - Wait a minute! Did you just say that Ally's missing?!" Simon exclaimed as his eyes widened. Theodore nodded and then suddenly, they started hearing clatter, and at first Simon thought it was the thunder. Then it happened again, and Simon immediately realized thunder didn't sound like that. Theodore suddenly gasped.

"Do you think the ghost got Ally?" he asked. Now Simon was scared too.

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for some parts of the chapter. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	15. Explaining and Hiding

Chapter 15: Explaining and Hiding

Suddenly, lightning flashed followed by some roars of thunder.

"Ah!" Theodore screamed in fright, running over to Simon and giving him a hug. Simon hugged Theodore back, also feeling slightly scared by what was going on.

"Simon, I'm scared!" Theodore said desperately, his voice sounding like he was going to start crying. Luckily, he didn't. Simon continued hugging Theodore lovingly, knowing he needed some comfort from a friend.

"I know Theodore, I'm scared too. I don't know if the ghost got Ally, but since she's missing, I suggest we find her before the ghost does!" Simon replied before separating from the hug.

Simon then went over to the counter; he got out a flashlight, and turned it on. Soon the others woke up from the dim light.

"Simon! What are you doing?! I'm trying to sleep!" Alvin complained as he slowly got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. Theodore woke me up because he saw a ghost while he was going to go get a drink of water," Simon explained calmly.

"Well, did you explain to Theo that the ghost might just be part of his imagination or something?" Alvin commented slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I did. However, when Theodore explained what happened, everything made sense! We also heard some clatter, and we both got spooked! Even _I'm_ starting to think there's a ghost! To make matters worse, Ally's missing. Theodore said she wasn't in her bed when he went to check on her!" Simon explained nervously.

Alvin gasped after he heard the news about the ghost and Ally as Simon repeated Theodore's story. Now he understood why Simon had turned the flashlight on.

"Okay everybody; let's go find Ally before the ghost does! Theodore you'll be – Theodore, what are you doing under there?" Simon asked, pointing the flashlight at his bed; the flashlight's light revealing a small lump shaking and hiding under his blue bed sheets.

"I'm hiding from the ghost! Plus, the storm scares me!" Theodore answered, his voice muffled a little since he was under the sheets. Simon rolled his eyes as he jumped up onto his bed and stood by his bed sheet covered brother.

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for a part of the chapter. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	16. Comfort Under the Sheets

Chapter 16: Comfort Under the Sheets

"Theodore, you're the only one here who's actually seen the ghost. We can't find the ghost if we don't know where it is," Simon said, hoping Theodore understood.

"I know, but it's scary! I'm not coming out until the ghost is gone!" Theodore replied apprehensively under the sheets.

Simon could tell this wasn't working out, so he figured it was better to comfort Theodore in person. Simon then carefully lifted the bed sheet, shined the flashlight under the sheet, and went under the bed sheet himself.

Simon saw his little brother next to him under the sheet, shaking, with his eyes closed. Simon could see Theodore was still scared, and decided to comfort him. Gently putting his paw on Theodore's shoulder, Simon looked at his little brother with kindness, and sympathy, before carefully saying with concern: "Theodore?"

Theodore opened his eyes and looked at Simon. This made Theodore smile a little.

"Simon!" Theodore exclaimed, giving Simon a hug. Simon hugged back, and as they separated, Simon said: "Theodore, I know you're scared, but you can't hide under my bed sheets forever. Don't you want to help find Ally?"

"Yes, but what about the ghost? Even you said you were starting to believe that there's a ghost," Theodore responded nervously.

"Yes Theodore, I do believe there's a ghost, but we have to find Ally. Besides, ghost or no ghost, I don't like seeing anybody sad or scared; especially you, Theodore."

"Really?" Theodore asked, feeling touched by Simon's words of comfort.

"Of course not. Theodore, you're not just Alvin's and my little brother; you're my little buddy, my best friend. No matter how scary or sad things may be, I'll always be here for you when you need me. No matter if it's for advice, hanging out under the bed sheets…" Theodore giggled when Simon said that. "…Or even a hug, I'll always be by your side, Theodore. I love you," Simon said giving Theodore another hug after he finished talking.

"I love you too Simon," Theodore replied hugging Simon back. After a minute of hugging, they separated. Simon then got up, grabbed the flashlight, and said: "Well, now that you're feeling a little better, are you ready to go look for Ally and save her from the ghost, little buddy?" Theodore smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready! But, I'm still a little nervous about the ghost," Theodore replied.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	17. Bright Light and Darkness

Chapter 17: Bright Light and Darkness

"Don't worry Theodore. I'll be with you the whole time in case we run into the ghost," Simon reassured Theodore, putting a paw on his shoulder and smiling at him.

That made Theodore feel better. Simon then took his paw off of Theodore and added: "Plus, it's not like we're going to be looking around in the dark; we have a flashlight!" Simon then grabbed the flashlight and turned it towards him and Theodore. Unfortunately, since the light was turned on, the light ended up shining right in Simon's and Theodore's eyes, blinding them unexpectedly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed, jumping backward in surprise, now unable to see due to the light.

"Too bright! Too bright!" Simon cried out, stumbling backwards while he and Theodore were still under his bed sheets.

"Help! Help! I can't see!" Theodore screamed, also stumbling backwards next to Simon. While they stumbled however, they accidentally made the sheets move, and the flashlight rolled off the bed. Since the flashlight was now no longer under Simon's bed sheets, Simon and Theodore quickly went from seeing a bright, white light, to total darkness under Simon's bed sheets. Both Simon and Theodore got scared since neither one of them could see anything under Simon's bed sheets. Suddenly, just when they thought that the worse was over, lightning flashed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help!" Theodore screamed, running even further under Simon's bed sheets and away from Simon, trying to get away from the scary storm. Lightning flashed again as Simon saw Theodore run further under his bed sheets, and then disappeared.

"Theodore! Theodore, where did you go?!" Simon cried out in concern as he attempted to chase after his little brother to make sure he was okay. Lightning flashed along with some roars of thunder, scaring poor Theodore even more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Monsters! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Theodore screamed in fright, running like crazy under Simon's blue bed sheets, unable to see anything except darkness and the lightning flashes.

"Theodore?! Theodore? Where are you little buddy?" Simon cried out, concerned when he heard his little brother scream. Soon, both Simon and Theodore were running around under Simon's bed sheets clueless; Theodore was scared, and Simon was looking for Theodore. Soon, as Theodore was running under Simon's blue bed sheets, he accidentally tripped on the blue sheets, did a forward summersault, and got completely covered in Simon's bed sheets!

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	18. Bed Sheet Mayhem

Chapter 18: Bed Sheet Mayhem

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Something's got me! I'm stuck! Help!" Theodore screamed, struggling to get out of his blue bed sheet trap. This caused Theodore to panic even more, creating more commotion under Simon's blue bed sheets. Simon got more concerned upon hearing Theodore's cry of terror.

"Theodore! Theodore are you alright?!" Simon yelled in a state of panic, searching everywhere under his blue bed sheets to try and find Theodore. As Theodore struggled helplessly under Simon's blue bed sheets, he didn't know that Simon's bed sheets were actually becoming more and more separate from the mattress and were being pulled away from the rest of the bedding. While Simon desperately looked for Theodore, he unexpectedly noticed a difference in his bed sheets; they weren't as tight and unwrinkled. That's when he realized what was happening.

"Theodore! Theodore, stop! You're making the bed sheets loose! You're going to get us tangled! Theo, please stop – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as he also tripped forward and got stuck under his own blue bed sheets, much like Theodore.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Simon screamed, struggling with his own bed sheet entanglement. In no time at all, Simon and Theodore ran around under Simon's blue bed sheets looking like two little ghosts. Soon, Simon's blue bed sheets were completely free from the mattress and bedding, as the two chipmunk brothers were scurrying around in fear under the sheets making futile attempts to escape. They were completely at the mercy of Simon's blue bed sheets.

Eventually, in their moment of fear and uncertainty under the sheets, the two bed sheet covered chipmunk brothers managed to bump into each other! They got up and felt around under the sheets to see who they had bumped into.

"Simon? Simon, is that you?" Theodore said, feeling the tall object that he had just hit.

"Theodore? Are you there, little buddy?" Simon asked as he felt the short object that he had bumped into. Simon and Theodore soon realized that they had bumped into each other by accident, and gave each other a big, bed sheet covered hug, happy that they were reunited.

Suddenly, they tripped on the sheet, and started felling off the bed, while they were still trapped under Simon's blue bed sheets.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	19. Investigating

Chapter 19: Investigating

"Ah! Oh no! W-What's going on?!" Simon cried out in surprise, grabbing Theodore.

"Ah! Help!" Theodore yelled as he quickly embraced Simon. Soon, the two bed sheet covered chipmunks fell of Simon's bed screaming, and onto the floor; taking the bed sheets with them!

Simon and Theodore struggled a little, but then eventually, were able to get the blue bed sheets off of themselves.

"Simon!" Theodore cried out, happily hugging his brother.

"Theodore!" Simon exclaimed with joy, also giving Theodore a hug. Once the two were done hugging, they put Simon's blue bed sheets back on Simon's bed.

"Well, now that Theodore and I are no long stuck under my bed sheets, and Theodore isn't as scared anymore, I think we should go look for the ghost. Come on!" Simon said, grabbing the flashlight and leading his brothers out of the bedroom.

The Chipettes woke up after hearing all of the commotion, and decided to follow them. Brittany put her paw up to her mouth and gave her sisters the 'be quiet' gesture as they curiously followed Simon and his brothers down the hall as the bespectacled chipmunk shined the light around the room.

"Hello?" He called out quietly, not wanting to wake up Dave.

The Chipmunks heard the clatter again, and Theodore huddled behind his brothers nervously.

"W-what was that?" He whimpered. Simon shined the light around the room, not sure what was going on.

"I don't know, Theo... Let's find out." As the three chipmunk brothers advanced down the hallway, they didn't notice Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor quietly following them from behind.

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany asked in a loud whisper causing Alvin, Simon and Theodore to jump, and scream in surprise. They turned around and shined the flashlight at their female counterparts.

"Brittany? Jeanette? Eleanor? What are you three doing here?" Alvin asked in a curious voice.

"We heard commotion in the bedroom, and after we saw you guys walking out with a flashlight, we wanted to see what was going on," Jeanette answered.

Suddenly, they heard murmuring sounds coming from down the hall.

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for a part of this chapter. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	20. The Ghost and Ally

Chapter 20: The Ghost and Ally

Everyone huddled together when they heard the murmuring noise.

"I-I-I-It's the ghost!" Theodore whimpered, hugging Simon tightly.

"We don't know that yet! It could be Ally. Come on, let's go see!" Simon replied slowly going down the hallway, the others following closely behind. Eventually, the six chipmunks made it to the stairs, and descended. Once they made their way down the stairs and into the living room, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all gasped with fright as Simon shined the flashlight on Ally, who was still stuck under the two white bed sheets.

"It's the ghost!" Theodore cried out as they all watched the double bed sheet covered dog trying desperately to get out of the bed sheets. The ghost continued to murmur and run around until Ally had decided to try and stand up on her hind legs to see if she could remove the sheets easier. The ghost rose up, so it looked more like a person under the bed sheets and started waving it's arms wildly!

All six chipmunks gasped, and hugged each other; scared of what the ghost was going to do. As Ally struggled under the sheets however, she managed to throw one of the bed sheets off, while still stuck under the other one. Unfortunately, the white bed sheet Ally threw off flew into the air and landed right on top of the Chipmunk and Chipettes!

"Ahhhh! Help!" Simon cried out in shock.

"Help! The ghost has got us!" Theodore screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Alvin yelled in fright.

"Help! What's going on?" Jeanette said terrified.

"Hey! I can't see!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Help! Get us outta here!" Brittany called out.

Soon, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were able to get out of the white bed sheet. A few minutes later, Ally was able to get out of her white bed sheet too. Once they saw each other, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes ran up to Ally and gave her a big hug.

"Ally! Are you okay? Did you get scared?" the Chipmunks and Chipettes asked their dog as they hugged her. After they hugged, Ally explained everything to the six chipmunks.

"Well, I'm sorry I thought you were a ghost, Ally. You just looked scary under the sheets. I'm sorry," Theodore apologized to Ally.

"Don't worry about it, Theodore. You didn't know it was me," Ally replied.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	21. The Ghostly Mystery and Good News

Chapter 21: The Ghostly Mystery and Good News

Everyone hugged again, and after they separated, Simon looked around. He noticed that there were two white bed sheets in the room. This confused him since Ally only had one bed sheet when she went to sleep.

"Ally, how did you get stuck in two bed sheets?" Simon asked in confusion.

"I don't know, Simon. All I remember is getting stuck under my white bed sheet, running around trying to get the bed sheet off of myself, and then I tripped on the sheet and rolled down something. After that, I was on solid ground again. Only this time, I couldn't see anything at all; it was pitch black! A flash lightning scared me, and then I ran, but fell into something. It felt like I was being covered with a bunch of clothes, bedding and other stuff. I tried to figure out what was going on, but something got me and wouldn't let go! I made a run for it, ran back up to the living room, and tried desperately to get out of my bed sheets. I've been struggling since then, until you all came," Ally explained honestly as Simon listened carefully.

Simon looked around again, and then walked over to the basement door with the flashlight in his paws. Simon looked with the flashlight and saw the laundry basket was on its side, with laundry all over the floor. Simon knew then what had happened.

"I think I know what happened, Ally. I think while you were trying to get out of the bed sheet, you accidentally tripped on the sheet, and rolled down the basement stairs down to the basement. Then you accidently ran into the laundry basket, struggled to get out, got stuck under a second bed sheet, and then ran back up to the living room where you've been struggling ever since. That is, until you managed to throw the second bed sheet on top of us by accident," Simon explained calmly. Ally nodded and told Simon that his guess was probably right. After Ally and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes apologized to each other and hugged one last time, everyone went back to bed.

The next morning, everyone but Dave slept in. Once everyone was up and ready, Dave told them that he had heard noises last night apart from the storm, and wanted to know what had happened. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor explained everything to Dave. When they were done, Dave understood, and was glad that everyone was alright… Especially Ally. Dave also thought about all of the progress she had made, and decided that she could go upstairs. The Chipmunks and Chipettes cheered with joy as Ally wagged her tail with joy. She could finally go explore upstairs.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	22. Exploring Upstairs and a Bed Sheet Tent

Chapter 22: Exploring Upstairs and a Bed Sheet Tent

Ally practiced going up and down the stairs several times to get a feel for the stairs. After practicing for what felt like hours, Ally was ready to go explore upstairs. Ally then went upstairs and into the Chipmunks and the Chipette's bedroom. It was amazing.

The walls were filled with pictures of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, as well as stuff they liked; music posters, science posters, cooking posters, fashion posters, ect. It was even easy to tell which parts of the room belonged to each Chipmunk or Chipette.

"So Ally, what do you think of our room?" Alvin asked curiously. Ally wagged her tail and replied: "I like it. I can't wait to hang out with you guys." Everyone smiled and decided to hang out.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Ally all played games like hide-and-seek, tag, Marko-polo, and several other games. Afterwards, they all sat down and talked. They talked about school, what hobbies they liked, the adventure they all had been on and any other subjects they could think of. Soon, they got bored, and felt like they wanted to do something fun. Then, Theodore got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we make a bed sheet tent? It'll be fun!" Theodore suggested enthusiastically. Everyone looked at each other and thought about it. Theodore's suggestion _did_ sound like fun. Everyone looked back at Theodore and agreed.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor went to go ask Dave's permission and get a bed sheet, while Simon, Jeanette and Ally tried to figure out how they were going to set up the tent. Soon, they figured it out, and a minute later, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor came back with a big, white, king-sized bed sheet. Simon and Jeanette told everyone the plan, and they all got to work; Ally, Jeanette and Eleanor got some plastic polls to hold up the sheet, while Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Brittany got up on the bunk beds and lifted the bed sheet so they could tuck the sheet under the mattresses. Soon, the three poles were positioned under the bed sheet to hold it up, while some other parts of the sheet were tucked under the Chipmunks and Chipette's mattresses to support the tent on the sides and prevent it from falling.

When they were all done, the bed sheet tent looked great! Everyone was happy with what they had built, and they all decided to have fun under their bed sheet tent. They talked, played games and had fun. They couldn't wait for tonight.

Thanks for reading and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


End file.
